Sonic Re:Forces, Another Forces Rewrite
by Superknuckles36
Summary: This is a rewrite of sonic forces that aims to improve on the base game's story (Characters, plot, etc).
1. First Thing's First

Writer's Note: Hello World. This is a random 14 year old on the internet that can think he can rewrite an entire story about a blue hedgehog that goes fast. Well backstory time i guess?

Everybody knows that sonic forces story was a bit underwhelming and bad so everybody had the idea to rewrite it. Some were trying to make it more edgy, Some were making it more story driven, some just copy pasta the story but with little edits.

I want to make a middle man of the bunch and create a quality story but fail because im a edgy teenager.

So other that that lets begin were it should begin.

Go read it.


	2. Prologue-?

Prologue-?

Classic Sonic: Huh where am i?

*he looks around to see he is in some sort of tunnel with flashes white and pink lights with what is ahead seems to be a magenta chaos emerald*

CS: Hey its that Gem Eggman used, Get back here!

*he spins up in a ball and dashes towards the gem as it floats away in a hurry*

CS: Almost got it..

*He finally catches up to the magenta 7 sided gem and catches it in his hand*

CS: Gotcha! Now send me back home!

Phantom Ruby:*starts rattling seeming to make noise like some viscous animal*

CS: wait is it-

PH:..G..o..Aw.a.y...NOW!

*A shock wave is created flinging Classic sonic away from the ruby, thrown away down further the tunnel*

CS: Wait What No STOOOOOoooo-

*He is no where to be seen and a bright light has opened, a gateway to another dimension and where the story begins of the Phantom Ruby's Reign of Terror)


	3. Chapter 1-The City

Chapter 1-The City

"He should be here somewhere"!

(The city its in flames! there's rubble everywhere!)

"This has to be his doing i have to stop him before its to late"!

(if your wondering of who i am well my name is Buddy and i am a Flaming red wolf with Almond color eyes, Big glasses and Camo green boots)

"I need help"!

*He Runs down the flaming streets if the city hopeing to find any sign of life that can help him..but no one can be seen*

"There's no way he could have done all of this! But who else could have caused this mess"?

"..wait i hear something"?

*he slows to halt and hides near a building as he peers over the street nearby there he see citizens of the city... Human, Animal, and-*

(oh thank god there are people...and wait it can't be)

*The citizens are grouped up with The famous Blue Blur's Friend tails at the front fending off a swarm of Metallic Silver robots with what seems to be his trusty wrench*

Tails: You can keep these robots coming eggman ill keep knocking them down"!

*The citizens cheer for tails as they try to escape*

Eggman: We will see about that fox boy! Pawns begin capture..Now!

*The Robots begin walking toward the crowd until-*

?: No Way Egghead!

*A blue bluer storms into the robots, hopping on the rest and leaving nothing but a pile of metal*

Tails: Sonic you got my distress signal!

*The crowd cheers as tails usher them runaway*

Sonic: of course i did buddy why wouldn't i! Now eggman time for you to have another defeat!

Eggman: it will be your defeat pretty soon...now behold my ultimate masterpiece!

*As sonic then curls in his ball and jumps in the air towards eggman a dark figure comes out of nowhere and deflects sonic*

Sonic:huh wha-shadow its you?

*then a metallic sonic comes on down along with a Red and horned zeti and a aquatic lifeform,*

Sonic: Metal? Zavok? Chaos?

*And coming down a figure surrounded by a Red,Magenta,And Black comes down looking directly at Sonic*

*and with a flick of his nose sonic dashes into the figure...but the figure dodges*

Sonic:Huh?

Tails: WoAh tHis GuY iS FaStER ThAN SoNIC

*The figure than goes to roundhouse kick sonic sending him flying toward a building into the distance*

Tails: Somethings not right i have to scan him and figure this out!

*Zavok then goes to punch sonic but gets countered by sonic, boosting toward the figure he misses while narrowly getting hit by metal spiraling toward him, boosting again to miss again with chaos now on him*

Sonic:What are you? how are you even-

*The figure then goes to roundhouse kick sonic again sending him flying him again*

Eggman: Nice

Sonic: uhh...Tails i need you to run...Now!

Tails: but sonic i can fight back like we always have (He says as he fends of metal sonic with his wrench)

*The figure goes for a last round house and starts playing hackey sack with sonic with shadow,metal,zavok, and chaos joining in until they send sonic crashing down*

Sonic: uhh...(his eye close and his body goes limp)

Tails: SONIC NO! *He run away remembering sonic's words to not be see again*

Eggman: yes..Yes! We finally done we defeated sonic! Now infinite take sonic to the base, Zavok, Metal Search the city for more survivors, Chaos Track down that fox, Shadow come with me.

*They all split up going at different sides of the city not to be seen*

Buddy:...No

"It can't be they...i...need to find tails"

*When he thought the coast was clear he rand towards were tails ran off hoping to find him*

"He has to be here...somewere"

*he ends up in a alley with no exit*

"umm oh no"

"Tails were are?" "Please come out"

*Footsteps are heard a few feet away*

"huh wait who-"

*He gets wracked in the head and goes unconscious with the last thing he sees is 2 feet approaching him* 


	4. Chapter 2-Where do we go from here?

Chapter 2- Where do we go from here?

*Buddy starts too slowly wake up and look around his surroundings*

"ooh...my head, what...what happen"

*he seems to be in a abandoned 2-story house with red plaster tearing off the walls and cobwebs everywhere in a grey stained bed with plaid sheets*

"am i in a house"?

*Footsteps are heard coming up to the stairs*

"Wait who's there"?

?: oh your awake thank goodness, oh and sorry for knocking you out i was just...nevermind

*Tails come from down stairs holding a tray with two loafs of bread and water bottles*

Buddy: Wait tails i...its a honor to meet you and i don't mind i probably would have done the same thing

*tails hands him a loaf and a bottle and start to eat*

Tails: I was lucky enough to find food,water, and a place to hide for us (he takes a bite of the loaf)

Buddy: hmm so i should introduce myself huh? well my name is buddy and i was looking for my friend until i saw what happen

Tails: (he looks downward) so...you saw everything

Buddy: yeah i have

*They eat in silence with only there thoughts of the situation in hand until they finish and buddy gives tails a stern look*

"Tails... i need to know whats happening. How long have i been out, where is Eggman right now, how can we fix this".

Tails: (sighs) well..you have been out for a day, Eggman his presumably at his "base", and... i don't think we can

Eggman has already taken over the city, robots are patrolling the streets, and sonic is...is

Buddy: (He gives a look of determination and has a stern quality in his voice) Look things may look grim and sonic maybe gone...but i know for a fact that we will move on and stop Eggman's conquest!

Tails: (blighting up he gives a look back) Your right, i should stop sulking..sonic would not want that, i think the best thing we can do is escape from the city so follow me

*tails goes down stairs with buddy following*

Tails: On one of my skirmishes i was able to gather materials from the city and i was able to make a hook shot so you can be able to lock on eggman's robots and destroy them Buddy: (a little too conveinant but ok) ok but what's the game plan?

Tails: we play it safe by going through allies and wait until the course is clear

Buddy: Ok but should we leave at night though?

Tails: It would be best to leave now, they still are searching for me

Buddy: well then lets go then

*The two get ready and step out of the house and set out to escape from the city*


	5. Chapter 3- A Real Ghost Town

Chapter 3- A Real Ghost Town

*Buddy and Tails mission to escape the city has started with the duo sleuthing around every corner and every alley with no sign of life but thmeselves .They not to give there

Presense to the newly established eggman empire*

Buddy: Where is anybody? it really is like a ghost town

Tails: You said it, eggman really did take over the city

*Buddy nods in agreement as they walk more*

Buddy: Tails (buddy whispered) how long do you think we are to the border?

Tails: By my calculations we are halfway there, if we just continue at this rate we should leave in about a hour so lets keep it up

*The two continue there journey but little do they know they got a water leak problem as a puddle slowly drifts away from the two*

Buddy: Umm did you hear that? (he gives a worrying look)

*Tails looks back hearing the noise just to see in time a puddle slowly escaping*

Tails:ch- ch- chaos...

Buddy:...Umm what?

Tails: (he grabs buddy's arm) we need to leave now!

(Tails bolts grabbing buddy as they both make a mad dash)

Tails: Chaos...the god of destruction has found us and i know from past expierience that he is a big threat

Buddy: I get that but if we keep running and causing a commotion-

*Just then silver eggpawns and buzzbombers appear out of no where and corner our heroes*

Buddy: Eggman's mech will know

Tails:...what was i thinking (I can't believe it i got us captured...all my fault)

*The robots close in as they start to charge there weapons*

Buddy:...Tails Run

Tails: Buddy i can't allow this to happen

Buddy: look i know you want to try and redeem yourself-

*The robots move closer*

and the wound is still fresh-

*They point there weapons at them*  
But i can deal with them, you gave me the weapon to deal with them qnd its you what they want! Not me so go!

Tails:...ok just before i go-

*There charge is complete

the reason i brought you with me was that i did not want to be the cause of another death, i wanted to-

Buddy: Thats really sweet but JUST GO!

*Tails glances at him one last times and winds up his tails and starts flying away from the scene as fast as possible not looking back

Not wanting to know what happens next*

Tails: sonic and now buddy...how can my life get worst (he remebered buddy's speech and takes his advice to look up and move on

as he nears the edge of the City)


	6. Chapter 4-From Another Timension

Chapter 4-From another Timension

*A hours as passed nd as tails calculated he is almost at the border of the city where he can escape*

Tails: well this is it im almost free

*he continues sneaking around until-*

Wait is...is that one of eggman's mechs?

*A Red and black robot with a yellow visor for eyes and long mettalic fingers is seen from a distance*

Tails: Wait...Omega?

*A robot who was built by eggman that betrayed him and joined shadow and rouge (Sonic's other friends) in team darl*

Tails: how did you get here? There is no way you could just been here, You have been here for for weeks.

*When tails got distracted, Chaos comes up from the ground revealing himself as he walks towards tails*

Tails:w-wait (he turns around) wah-chaos Don't think i forgot about what happend buddy i will avenge my friends!

*Chaos reaches out towards tails but just then interupting the two a a vortex of swirling magenta and white pops out of nowhere coming out with a familiar blue blur

that goes to jump on chaos sending him back to his puddle state forcing him to retreat*

Tails: Wait what?

*The blue blur materializes to tails old friend*

Tails: Sonic? YOUR ALIVE? wait no (he looks again to see he is smaller, has ligher fur and a bit pudier)

OH! Your that sonic from another dimension are you!

Classic Sonic:...What? (CS observes his surroundings to see)

...Wait? Why is everything on fire?! How long was i gone?! Why do you look older?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?!

Tails:...Ok...i...well?

*Tails explains the situation they are in*

CS: So your telling me that...Eggman, has taken over the city with some of your sonic's past villains and a new one, that defeated your sonic, and you are now fleeing the city.

Tails: Well...yeah

CS: oh...sorry about the outburst and your loss (I can't believe they killed future me, why am i calm about this?)im just, a bit ticked off.

Tails: Well me too... and thanks

CS: Well that does not explain that... im your sonic's past self

Tails: No your from another dimension.

CS: But then what was the deal with the whole time eater situation

Tails: (He think about it) How about we make a compromise and say your from another Timension, you know time and dimension?

CS:... you know what sure.

Tails: Now how did you get here in the first place

CS: well from what i remeber i was fighting eggman when-

Tails: SONIC BEHIND YOU!

Cs: Huh?

*Chaos Returns but is exponentially bigger than lastime and has a bonelike structure with a hole in it in hime arm, he extends his left arm and envelopes CS in a watershield suffocating him*

Tails:SONIC NOT AGAIN!

CS: (Gurgling) tails help!

Tails: Let go of my friend!

*Tails uses his tails whack choas but to no use*

*Chaos throws classic sonic a far enough distance remembering his prime objective*

Tails: if its me if you want its me you will get! (he get's out his wrench and aims for his brain, his weak point)

CS:(he spits out water and gets up) ergh you will pay for that (he charges up his spindash)

*chaos plants his hand into the ground*

Tails: What is it doing?

CS: What every its doing im taking it down (he releases the spindash, speeding up and jumping towards chaos until-)

*Chaos arms come up from the ground and takes hold of the two*

Tails: ahh, how he doesn't even have a chaos emerald

CS: what do you mean?

*Chaos then starts slamming the two together, even without a expression he is pleased*

CS: we-ow have to-stop hi-yeesh

Tails: i got it!

*He picks uo his wrench and throws it at chaos's heart causing him to wrench in pain releasing the two*

Tails: we can't continue this we have to leave!

CS: But it would just follow us and... oh now what is it doing!

*Chaos starts to have a magenta glow like the figure and starts to grow again gaining another bonelike structure in his arm*

Tails: Now he is chaos 2 how is this possible!

CS: I am so confused.

*Chaos slowly approaches the two, its eyes filled with hate when he strikes*

?: HEY FISH FACE!

*a hook comes from nowhere and attaches to chaos, causing pain and buddy comes from a building hook attached and kicks chaos defeating the vile creature

finally turning him into a puddle*

Tails: Buddy! Your Alive!

Buddy: of course i am.

*But then a stern,crooked, and menacing voice*

?: well well well, chaos i am extremly disapointed in you. I have the highest expectations, i mean being the god of destruction and all i would have thought you were able

to atleast beat that fox. But oh well come to me or try not to.

*The puddle dissapears leaving the trio behind*

CS: who...who was that? And who are you?

Buddy:...why does that voice sound familiar?

Tails:... i think we will have introductions later. We need to escape, Sonic and Buddy follow me who ever's voice is that could be coming any second.

*CS and Buddy agree and quickly exit the city going towards the luminous forest where there would be safe...*

*for now*


	7. Chapter 5-Origins PT 1

Chapter 5-Origins PT 1

*After the encounter with chaos the trio were succeful in escaping the city now hiding out in the luminous forest were they stay until things die down*

*They find a spot were they find sticks, leafs and other burnable things to set up fire for the night*

Tails: ok this should be enough (he says while piling the sticks together)

Buddy: i should be able to start the fire

*he rubs 2 sticks together and creates a spark starting a mini fire*

Tails: i didin't know you can start a fire

Buddy: me and my friend went on a camping trip a while back and it just stuck with me

*Classic Sonic appears from the bushes with a tired expression*

CS: I could not find anything to eat but we should be fine

*The trio sit down near the fire, they all have that look to share*

Buddy: Now that i think about it we haven't properly met have we (he looks at CS)

CS: oh yeah well im sonic...er past sonic i guess?

Buddy: but i thought...tails explain?

Tails: So i have a theory and its about the time eater, when the 2 eggmans used the time eater to redo the past and you and our sonic stopped him it must of had

somehow created a whole new timeline or dimension because you have already expierienced our sonic's future.

CS: i think thats a plausible explanation

Buddy:(what are they talking about?)

Tails: now sonic i need you to tell me how you got here for i have a new theory.

CS: alright, well it all started on my angel island, There was a mysterious energy there and me and my tails went to see what it was...

but Eggman had beat us to the punch and brought up this magenta gem i never seen before and it transported all of us to green hill

Tails:ok carry on

CS: fastfoward to the eggmans base and collecting the chaos emeralds i trashed his crumpled up mech and robot when gem went bezerk and seperated the chaos emeralds from me and opened a portal sucking me and the gem.

Tails: ok thats all i needed, i believe that whatever that figure was that took down sonic must have used that gem's power

Buddy: but who could it be?

Tails:well when we heard that voice after defeating chaos, you mentioned something about the voice with its obvious that voice belonged to that figure

*buddy gives his full attention to tails*

Buddy: you cant be thinking that-

Tails: that figure is your friend you were searching for.

Buddy:...

CS: Buddy you know whats up do you?

*Buddy tries not to look and makes it obvious he is avoiding conversation*

Tails: Look you don't have to share whats on your mind, i was just thinking plus we need a game plan-

Buddy: ok ill tell you

Tails: wait huh

*Buddy takes a deep breath*

Buddy: it began a month ago

*Grand Metropolis-1 month ago*

?: So how are your studies going buddy?

Buddy: actual decent for once, say where did you get the new look jack?

*Jack is a black jackal with black stylish boots, black goves, long ears, one yellow eye, and a scar on his face*

Jack: what do you mean, i always wore this kind of stuff.

*The two are walking on one of the many higways in grand metropolis, where white tall buildings tower over the streets, white and green is the new fashion, and where all the new tech is first made*

Buddy: No you always had a hatred to this kind of stuff and, (he notices jack's scar) did you get in a fight?

Jack:...no i just had a accident

Buddy: you can talk to me were best friends afterall

Jack: uh yeah right.

*Buddy gives a worrying look at jack. Sure he looked like the tough guy but he did not want to be. He wanted to not get stereotyped and usually played it safe but this,

This was different*

*They walked in silence until something catches jack's eye*

Jack: hey what's that?

*a magenta gem is spotted at the distance*

Buddy: hmm i don't know?

*the two approach with jack going straight in while buddy with caution*

Jack: hey isn't this a chaos emerald?

*Jack picks it to see a vision of a world with a world filled with shadows and darkness with him being the ruler of it all*

Jack: AHH- what the?!

Buddy: jack whats wrong?

Jack: i saw something...something incredible

Buddy: i think that thing is dangerous... we need to turn this is or something

Jack: why? (he picks it up) its the coolest thing we should keep it no one will kno-

*The gem starts to float in air jittering until it floats onto jack*

Jack:huh? whats it do-

*A great big flash blocks buddy's vision and after it disapears the gem is attached to jack with jack's face covered with a mask, his gloves have pinty edges, and he is covered in a magenta aura*

Buddy: Jack...ok you kinda look cool but your freaking me out

*jack gives buddy a blank stare as he floats in midair*

Buddy:jack? I got it how about a fistbump you always loved those even though there cheesy cmon!

*buddy raises his arm and reaches out to jack with a bump*

Jack:...(he raises his arm and slaps buddy's)

Buddy: hey whats the problem?

Jack: must...find...master.

*jack starts to float away*

Buddy: Jack what are you doing stop! Was it something i said? Please don't go! NO STOP?

*Buddy is confused,sad, and scared but jack dosen't care. He finally zooms out of sight presumably to find eggman*  



	8. Chapter 6-Origins PT 2

Chapter 6-Origins PT 2

*Green Hill-Eggman's pyramid base 1 month ago*

*In the lush green and checkerd hills and valleys of green hill Jack would soon arrive at eggman's doorstep*

*It was weird how green hill was filled with sand, presumably my Eggman's doing but where could sonic be?*

Jack: this is the place...i know it

*he decsends to the ground observing his surroundings*

Jack: (chuckles) why i think im finally getting used to this body

*he flaunts his limbs around having achieved new freedom, he then sees in the distance a mattalic yellow pyramid*

Jack: if eggman is not in there then no one is

*Jack then takes off, flying toward the base but little did he know Eggman was watching*

Orbot: Boss you may need to look at this

Eggman: Oh now what orbot?

*He looks at one of his moniters and sees the jackal quickly approaching*

Cubot: Hey isn't that one of sonic's friends?

Eggman: No it can't be but...

*Eggman grabs a mike and makes a announcement on a intercom*

"Attention all robots get in position! A intruder is entering the base this is not a drill!"

*A swarm of robots and buzzbombers come out of the pyramid guarding the top of the pyramid and the path leading to it*

Jack:Hmm lets take this body for a test drive shall we?

*Jack powers up and is surrounded with a swirl of Black, white, and magenta as he boosts and destroys every robot*

Eggman: It can't be! Its destroying the base! Orbot, Cubot, get the prototype ready

*Jack continues tearing evrything in his path, causing explosions and destruction along the way*

Jack: Pssh this is too easy, i expected more from this dimension's Eggman

*He finally reaches the entrance and jumps down when the defense system is activated with lasers coming from the sides of the walls*

Jack: hmmph (he unleashes a shockwave disabling the lasers)

*he finally reaches the bottom to see a grey and bleak factory with gears and robots everywhere*

Robot: intruder detected

*A swarm of robots come out of the blue and start shooting at jack creating a smoke cloud*

Jack: is that the best you got?

*Jack emerges from the cloud and starts to roundhouse kick, pummel, and destroy every robot*

Eggman: What is the status on the prototype?

Cubot: its almost done charging your righteousnes!

Orbot: Sense when did you start saying stuff like that

Cubot: I don't know it just happened

Eggman: Launch the prototype now!

*Jack enters the core of the base where he see's a inactive assembly lines*

Jack: Now where is That Eggman now?

Eggman: Right here!

*Eggman comes down with a prototpe of the egg draggon*

Eggman: It may have lost 10% of its power but i will still take you down

Jack: With pleasure!

*Eggman starts shooting at jack but misses his shots as jack runs from the bullets*

Jack: Is that the best you got?

Eggman: Why you!

*Eggman then launches drills at jack Destroying some ground but again misses jack again*

Jack: seriously are you even trying?

Eggman: Thats it you repulsive jackal!

*Eggman charges at jack determined to defeat his opponent*

Jack: right on queue lets see if i can do this

*Jack raises his arm and a swarm of red cubes come out targeting eggman

Eggman: what in the word?

*The cubes pierce through the cockpit and hit eggman*

Eggman: AAugh! (he starts seeing hallucinations of multiple jacks laughing at him as they close on him)

Wait how? Stay back i warn you!

Jack: As much as it is fun to fight you im getting bored

Eggman: Which one of you said that!

*Jack pounds at the ground destroying the floor*

Eggman: Wait what? AAAAHHHH!

*the two fall until reaching a secret lab, with eggman still in his mech it explodes on impact leaving only a pile of rubble and metal parts*

Eggman: (coughing until he gets out of the pile) I...I...im sorry please spare me, i didin't mean to turn Green Hill into a desert i swear please im sorry!

*jack starts to chuckle reaching to a maniacal laugh as he approaches eggman*

Eggman: No please! AAAHHH!

*jack stops in his track and snaps his fingers together repairing all the damage he caused and traces of his destruction*

Eggman: Wait what? How did you-

Jack: So your this dimension's Eggman are you?

Eggman: Wait are are you tlking about?

Jack: oh i guess i should explain well it all began back in my original dimension, i was just a rock laying dormant on what they called angel island until you and your minions

caused a racket awaking me from a deep sleep. Confused i unleashed a shockwave causing you, your minions, and this blue hedgehog to hallucinate being at...what did you say green hill?

Well other than that you used me for a powersource and...something changed about me...i realised my purpose, i expierienced you fighting that hedgehog and you inspired me.

And then he defeated you and i lost it! I wanted you to win, i don't know why but i did. So i tried to escape to another dimension to find a stronger you but little did i know

that miserable hedgehog followed me. i was able to fend him off and i found myself on your dimension, i was able to take control of a body and...well here we are.

Eggman:...So your on my side?

Jack: why yes and i shall be your minion and help you on your conquest.

Eggman:hmm...(he concocts a devilish grin) why if im correct the possiblities of your power are infinite!

Jack: Infinite you say? I like that from now on you may call me infinite.

*The two start to laugh again thinking of what they can do together now with infinte possiblities on how they can take over the world*


	9. Chapter 7-In flamed

Chapter 7-In Flamed

*Luminous Jungle-Present Time*

CS: So the phantom ruby has taken control of your friend and is working for Eggman.

*Buddy looks glum*

Buddy: Yeahh...and i could have prevented it all.

*Classic tries to cheer Buddy up*

CS: Hey don't worry we will save your friend, it will just need time.

Tails: Besides we need to do something about Eggman's takeover, he won't just stop at the city he will try to take over the world.

*Buddy Looks more hopeful andd ready for anything*

Buddy: Right! But what can we do? Were just 3 Mobians, what can we do against an entire army?

Tails: Who knows but we need to rest. Its been a long day after all.

CS: Yeah i think im a tad bit waterlogged.

*The trio decide on to have 2 sleep while one takes watch. Also deciding they will leave the forest tommorow to try and find one of tails friends to help them takedown Eggman's conquest*

*3 hours later*

*CS is sitting on a stump near the camp watching for anything suspicious*

CS: (I have so many questions, whats with the phantom ruby, what is Eggman's next move, and were are this tail's friends?)

*Just then a loud noise is head from above. A fleet of crimson airships marked with the Eggman Empire logo soars over the forest opening a hatch, beginning too drop bombs causing

explosions and fires across the forest*

CS: Wha-Eggman look what you have Done!

*CS springs into action and races onto the scene attempting to stop it all leaving the other two*

CS: He just could not resist bombing a forest can he?

*He runs at incredible speeds leaving nearby ferns and grass and finds entire casinos with bright yellow and pink colors*

CS: wait who did this get here? We only been here for a few hours they couldn't have built all this already?

*He continues running as some purple ostrich robots enter the secene and run by CS*

*They try to ram at CS but he is to fast and jumps into one of them breaking it instantly as he out runs the rest*

*The barrage of bombs start to aim near CS but being too fast dodges them as they explode on contact leaving mini craters in their wake*

CS:( once im through with this ill nail that eggman)

*He continues to run as he approaches a cliff with spinning platforms and many robots ahead*

CS: heh i don't mind some simple platforming

*He jumps on one than another as the robots fire and miss*

*CS having expierience brezzes through as he lands on a long winding log as more ostrich robots appear*

*They race down the log as they try to attack each other. CS one by one destroys them all before jumping off and landing on ground*

CS: Eggman must be near by, i sense something...its coming from up there!

*CS enters in some sort of lab entrance area, it looks semi abandoned with vines and trees everywhere until he hears two voices*

?: well well well, why if it isnt one of the escapes!

?: So your the one that finished sonic are you!

*one of them looks a white hedghog with a crazy hairdo, futuristic gloves and shoes and tan eyes. From what CS remembers that is silver snd the other...Buddy's Friend*

Infinte: Why it was the honor but now enough chit chat you have caused that dreaded fox to escape! So ill return the favor.

Silver: Does anyone believe your insidious lies? Ill stop you here right now!

*The two engage in combat clashing with eachother with neon blue and dark purple color in the wake*

*In combat one of them drops a grey and silver gem that falls to the floor*

Silver: wait no!

Infinte:Bingo

*infinte charges into silver while he is distracted knocking him back into the entrance of the lab lying on the ground*

Infinte: Now to finish your puny life!

*He charges up a blast and CS observing it all can't take it anymore and charges in*

*He jumps into infinte disabling the shot and quickly runs into silver's aid*

CS: Don't worry i got this!

Silver: wait? sonic...is that you?

Infinte:ergh who hit me-

*He spots CS and gets a shocked,Mad, and concerned look. Flooded with memories of Mania he furiously shouts*

Infinte: So it wasn't that white fellow but you! You who followed me here and are ruining the great docotor plans again you filthy sewer rat!

*He is furious about CS returning so soon but gets his composure back*

Infinte:...But no matter ill just finish the both of you here.

CS: hey thats no way to talk about yourself like that and besides i know nothing about you! Not even a name.

Infinte: Then you may call me infinte. And it was a pleasure seeing you one more last time

*Infinte releases a shockwave that envelopes the area in red as CS floats off the ground with no control*

Infinte: Lets have some fun? Shall we?

*Infinte roundhouse kick CS sending him flying yonder as infinte gives chase leaving only silver and the gem*


End file.
